That Damn Valentine's Ball
by revynclaw
Summary: Draco and Hermione are both dateless, and a crazy encounter at a History of Magic class leads to something quite unexpected for both of them.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, then I'd put Draco and Hermione together and every chapter would be filled with sweet, sugary, soppy romance.

**A/N: **This is a bit OOC, though.

**That Damn Valentine's Ball**

As soon as Hermione heard the announcement of the Valentine's Ball tonight, she knew she was hopeless. She sighed and walked to her next class, History of Magic cursing that damn Valentine's Ball under her breath. She knew that no one in their right mind would dare ask her, although she secretly hoped that Ron would. She shook her head. Ron wouldn't do that. She was hopelessly dateless.

Draco Malfoy started walking to History of Magic, his books and parchment in hand. He heard about the Valentine's Ball, Pansy had been dropping not-so-subtle hints about it all week. He shuddered. _Not Pansy, _he thought. But he _will_ find a date. He was Draco _sodding _Malfoy, for Merlin's sake. For the meantime, however, Draco Malfoy was dateless.

History of Magic was a total bore, even in Hermione's opinion. Professor Binns had been rambling in a monotonous drone about goblin rebellions the whole period. She felt something poke her back. She turned around and saw a paper airplane hovering in midair. _To Granger,_ it said in an untidy scrawl. She took it and caught Draco Malfoy's eye, who winked at her. She rolled her eyes at him and turned back around to read the note.

**Hey Granger. –DM**

She considered throwing it right away. Passing notes in class was terribly wrong, and she might get in trouble. And yet she was terribly bored. Doubting her sanity, she wrote back.

_Stop bothering me, Malfoy, we're in class. You should be listening. –HG_

Hermione sneakily passed it to him under the desk.

**But I'm bored.**

_Well some of us would like to listen to the lecture, Malfoy._

**Look around you, Granger, everyone's asleep. Besides, I'm sure you studied this already.**

_Fine._

**There's a Valentine's Ball tonight.**

_So I've heard._

**Do you have a date? Oh wait. I don't have to ask. You don't have a date.**

_Did you just do this to rub it in my face that I don't have a date?_

**Maybe.**

_You're a prat. I bet _you___don't have a date._

**For your information, Granger, I do have a date.**

_Who is it, Crabbe or Goyle?_

**Ha-ha, Granger. That was the funniest thing I have ever heard in my entire life. I'm dying right here.**

_Crabbe or Goyle? Oh, wait. You're taking them __both! __:)_

**My date is a girl, Granger. And what is that thing you put after the question mark?**

_That's called an emoticon, Malfoy. You have to look at it sideways. By the way, who is this unlucky girl?_

**Her identity is none of your business, Granger. Emoticons, eh? Well that's clever. **

_But I wanna know! I'm bored. :P_

**Well that's one thing we have in common. Okay, she's a girl in our year.**

_I need more clues than that, Malfoy. Go on._

**She's beautiful and nice. A bit bossy sometimes, but nice.**

_That's a hard one. I'm guessing it's not Pansy. :|_

**Pansy? Ha! I'd rather stay away from that annoying bint.**

_I'm actually in awe right now. O.O I thought you like the attention?_

**She's a real pain in the arse sometimes.**

_I need more clues! __

**Okay. She's smart and beautiful, with brown eyes and a cute smile.**

_I really can't believe that a girl like that would actually agree to be your date. Who is she?_

By the time Hermione gave him the note, the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. When they finished gathering their things, Draco scribbled something on the piece of parchment, gave it to her, and immediately ran away.

"What's wrong with him?" she thought. She merely shrugged and opened the folded parchment.

**It's you. Will you be my date tonight? ;) 3**

Hermione's jaw fell open. She sprinted outside the corridor and caught Draco leaning casually against the wall.

"So?" he asked her.

"Is this some sort of joke?" she said sharply, waving the parchment frantically in front of his face.

"No," he replied calmly.

"But..why?"

"Didn't I tell you already?" he said seriously. "What do you say?"

"What if I said no?"

"Then I would be dateless. So would you."

Hermione seemed to consider this for a moment. Then she pressed her lips into his in a small, chaste kiss.

"You could take that as a yes, Malfoy," she smirked. "Make sure to look your best tonight."

With that, Hermione left Draco speechless in an empty hallway, subconsciously putting his fingers on his lips. Then, coming back to his senses and making sure nobody was around, he did a little fistpump.

"_Yes."_


End file.
